beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/RSMSGS.OVR
rsmsgs. Strings 0x3-0xD RGEN.COM file. RGEN COM 0x13-0x1D REDIT.COM file. REDIT COM 0x23-0x2D REPORT.LOG file. REPORT LOG 0x2F-0x39 PRN 0x4B-0x4F Spaces. 0x17E-0x1C9 CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x1CB-0x216 OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x218-0x263 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x267-0x271 FT1C-N+P'". 0x29D-0x2B3 No *.123456789FPRNDX 0x2B5-0x2CA Abandon report? (Y/N) 0x2CC-0x2CE NYN 0x2D0-0x30A Enter name of report specification file (or press RETURN): 0x30C-0x351 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) 0x353-0x355 NNY 0x357-0x382 Do you want standard error reporting? (Y/N) 0x384-0x386 YNY 0x38C-0x396 completed. 0x39C-0x3A4 warnings 0x3A9-0x3AF errors 0x3B4-0x3C0 fatal errors 0x3C6-0x3D1 terminated. 0x3D7-0x3DF warnings 0x3E4-0x3EA errors 0x3EF-0x3FB fatal errors 0x401-0x418 terminated by operator. 0x41E-0x426 warnings 0x42B-0x431 errors 0x435-0x442 fatal errors 0x444-0x472 Please enter the name of the data volume to use 0x474-0x480 for the file 0x484-0x485 : 0x487-0x4C8 Do you want to enter more volume names Now or Later (as required)? 0x4CA-0x4D5 (Press N/L) 0x4D7-0x4D9 NNL 0x4DB-0x50A Please enter the name of the first volume to use 0x50C-0x518 for the file 0x51C-0x51D : 0x51F-0x55A Please enter the name of the next volume to use for the file 0x55F-0x581 , or press RETURN to end the file: 0x583-0x5BF Please enter the rest of the volume names followed by RETURN. 0x5C1-0x5E7 Press RETURN when the list is complete. 0x5E9-0x5EA Spaces. 0x5EC-0x621 A file name is 1-8 letters/numbers and an optional 1-3 0x623-0x65E letter/number extension, separated by a period. A file name 0x660-0x699 may be preceded by a disk drive selection (letter, colon). 0x69C-0x6C0 Press ESC to re-enter the file name. 0x6C6-0x6D0 The volume 0x6D4-0x6E0 of the file 0x6E4-0x6F9 is not present on the 0x6FB-0x6FF disk 0x704-0x736 Enter the name of an alternate data file to use: 0x73D-0x747 The volume 0x74B-0x757 of the file 0x75B-0x771 is not present on the 0x772-0x776 disk 0x77B-0x7AB Enter the name of an alternate data file to use 0x7AD-0x7CD or press RETURN to change disks: 0x7D2-0x7ED The disk/directory in drive 0x7F1-0x817 is full. Enter the disk drive (A:-P:) 0x819-0x836 to use to continue the volume 0x83A-0x846 of the file 0x84A-0x84B : 0x84D-0x868 The disk/directory in drive 0x86C-0x892 is full. Enter the disk drive (A:-P:) 0x894-0x8B1 to use to continue the volume 0x8B5-0x8C1 of the file 0x8C6-0x8E6 or press RETURN to change disks: 0x8E9-0x916 Please insert a diskette to use for the volume 0x91B-0x927 of the file 0x92B-0x934 in drive 0x938-0x949 and press RETURN. 0x953-0x960 Output volume 0x964-0x970 of the file 0x974-0x982 already exists 0x984-0x98C on drive 0x991-0x9C3 Enter the name of an alternate data file to use: 0x9CA-0x9D7 Output volume 0x9DB-0x9E7 of the file 0x9EB-0x9F9 already exists 0x9FB-0xA03 on drive 0xA08-0xA38 Enter the name of an alternate data file to use 0xA3A-0xA5A or press RETURN to change disks: 0xA5E-0xA8D Please enter the drive number (A:-P:) to use for 0xA8F-0xA99 the volume 0xA9D-0xAA9 of the file 0xAAD-0xAAE : 0xAB4-0xACC already exists on drive 0xAD2-0xB0A Enter the name of an alternate file to use for the report 0xB0C-0xB3C or press RETURN to overwrite the existing file: 0xB44-0xB50 Opening 0xB54-0xB5D on drive 0xB69-0xB87 The report specification file, 0xB8B-0xB95 , on drive 0xB99-0xBA7 is unreadable. 0xBA9-0xBCD R = Re-enter the report drive/name 0xBCF-0xBED X = Exit to operating system 0xBEF-0xBFC Press R or X: 0xC01-0xC03 RRX 0xC07-0xC25 The report specification file, 0xC29-0xC33 , on drive 0xC37-0xC47 contains errors. 0xC49-0xC6D R = Re-enter the report drive/name 0xC6F-0xCA2 L = List the errors so that they can be corrected 0xCA4-0xCB1 Press R or L: 0xCB6-0xCB8 RRL 0xCBB-0xCC7 PRINT PAUSED. 0xCC9-0xCDF Abandon or Continue? 0xCE1-0xCED Press A or C: 0xCF0-0xCF2 CAC 0xCF4-0xD41 The report specification file is where the specifications for your report are 0xD43-0xD8E stored. If you have not yet designed a report, choose a name for the report 0xD90-0xDB5 specification file and enter it here. 0xDB8-0xDFE A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0xE00-0xE43 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0xE47-0xE74 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0xE7B-0xE97 :" is not a legal disk drive. 0xE9B-0xEE1 A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0xEE3-0xF26 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0xF2A-0xF57 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0xF5E-0xF73 " - illegal character. 0xF77-0xFBD A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0xFBF-0x1002 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x1006-0x1033 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x1039-0x107F A report specification name is eight (or less) letters and/or numbers, 0x1081-0x10C4 optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x10C8-0x10F5 Press ESC to enter report name or ^C to exit: 0x10F8-0x1116 The report specification file, 0x111A-0x1133 , is not present on drive 0x1139-0x115D R = Re-enter the report drive/name 0x115F-0x117F G = Generate a new report spec 0x1181-0x118E Press R or G: 0x1193-0x1195 RRG 0x119A-0x119D Spaces. 0x11A1-0x11BD] .COM is not present on drive 0x11C2-0x11EC Specify which drive (A-P) to try next: 0x11EE-0x1222 Where do you want error messages reported? (D/R/L/B) 0x1224-0x1228 RRDLB 0x122A-0x1243 D Display on terminal. 0x1245-0x127F R Display on terminal and require an operator response. 0x1281-0x1297 L Log in disk file. 0x1299-0x12C7 B Display on terminal and log in disk file. 0x12C9-0x12F5 Which errors do you want reported? (A/E/F/N) 0x12F7-0x12FB AAEFN 0x12FD-0x1319 A All errors and warnings 0x131B-0x132B E Only errors 0x132D-0x1343 F Only fatal errors 0x1345-0x136B N Only non-recoverable fatal errors 0x136D-0x13A3 Which errors do you want to stop the report? (A/E/F/N) 0x13A5-0x13A9 FAEFN 0x13AB-0x13E8 What is the maximum number of errors to report? (0/1/2/3/4/A) 0x13EA-0x13F0 A01234A 0x13F2-0x1407 0 don't report any 0x1409-0x140F 1 1 0x1411-0x1418 2 10 0x141A-0x1422 3 100 0x1424-0x142D 4 1000 0x142F-0x143E A report all 0x1440-0x1452 Illegal character ( 0x1456-0x145F ) ignored. 0x1462-0x1473 Press ESC key. 0x1475-0x149E ** Warning #1 ** Pass 0x14A3-0x14B2 Output file, 0x14B6-0x14E7 , contains the following record with invalid data: 0x14E9-0x14ED Spaces. 0x14F2-0x151B ** Warning #2 ** Pass 0x1520-0x1536 Destination field, # 0x153A-0x155B , in report is too small for data: 0x1561-0x158A ** Warning #3 ** Pass 0x158F-0x15B7 Alpha character(s) in numeric field, # 0x15BB-0x15C4 , ignored: 0x15CA-0x15F3 ** Error #4 ** Pass 0x15F8-0x161F Zero divide in calculation of field # 0x1625-0x164E ** Error #5 ** Pass 0x1653-0x1669 Destination field, # 0x166D-0x1698 , in report is too small for numeric result: 0x169E-0x16C7 ** Error #6 ** Pass 0x16CC-0x16E2 Destination field, # 0x16E6-0x16F0 , in file, 0x16F4-0x170B , is too small for data: 0x1711-0x173A ** Error #7 ** Pass 0x173F-0x1761 Reference file record for file, 0x1765-0x177A , not found for index: 0x1780-0x17A9 ** Error #8 ** Pass 0x17AE-0x17D9 Function argument out of range in field # 0x17DF-0x1808 ** Fatal Error #9 ** Pass 0x180D-0x182D Number out of range in field # 0x1833-0x185C ** Fatal Error #10 ** Pass 0x1861-0x189D Expression too complicated for available memory in field # 0x18A3-0x18CC ** Fatal Error #11 ** Pass 0x18D1-0x190B Dot command error. Margins exceed or equal page length. 0x190D-0x1936 ** Fatal Error #12 ** Pass 0x193B-0x1951 Unknown fatal error. 0x1953-0x197C ** Fatal Error #13 ** Pass 0x1981-0x19A8 Can't read report specification file. 0x19AA-0x19D3 ** Fatal Error #14 ** Pass 0x19D8-0x19F6 The disk/directory on drive 0x19FA-0x1A02 is full. 0x1A04-0x1A2D ** Fatal Error #15 ** Pass 0x1A32-0x1A48 Insufficient memory. 0x1A4A-0x1A73 ** Fatal Error #16 ** Pass 0x1A78-0x1A8A Illegal format, 0x1A8E-0x1A99 , (on drive 0x1A9D ) 0x1A9F-0x1AC9 ** Warning #17 ** Pass 0x1ACE-0x1B06 Control character(s) present in input data for field # 0x1B0A-0x1B12 ignored. 0x1B14-0x1B3D ** Fatal Error #18 ** Pass 0x1B42-0x1B60 Change diskette message for 0x1B64-0x1B6D on drive 0x1B72-0x1BB1 cannot be issued because drive is being used for other files. 0x1BB3-0x1BDC ** Fatal Error #19 ** Pass 0x1BE1-0x1BFF Change diskette message for 0x1C03-0x1C0C on drive 0x1C11-0x1C47 cannot be issued because file output is in progress. 0x1C49-0x1C72 ** Fatal Error #20 ** Pass 0x1C77-0x1C79 Spaces. 0x1C7D-0x1C86 on drive 0x1C8A-0x1CBB has exceeded the maximum size for indexed output. 0x1CBF-0x1CC2 Spaces. 0x1CC6-0x1CE2 .CMD is not present on drive 0x1CE7-0x1D11 Specify which drive (A-P) to try next: